


Those Little Moments

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Light Torture, M/M, Submission, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaining some strange powers, Delsin had created an evil twin with whom he's having a relationship by now, but not everything is as good as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitiatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitiatus/gifts).



> Little Deer, I hope you gonna enjoy that story :D Thanks for being an awesome friend!! :3
> 
> Just to mention it, I called Infamous Delsin Rowe 'Smokey', just to make clear who is who. 
> 
> Also I tried writing in first person again, which is actually easier for me, at least if it is a character I can relate to, so I decided to write that little story from Hero Delsin's point of view.
> 
> So, enough talking, enjoy reading!! <3
> 
> And all the others who gonna read it, hope you will like it, too!! :D

I woke up in the middle of the night and realized he was still gone.

For a second I asked myself what he was doing right now, but somehow I knew he was up to mischief, like always… He was a Conduit like me,  in fact, he _was_  me, but nevertheless I was always worried when he was out that long.

Slowly I got up and walked over to the window, trying to see something in the dark, but it was nothing out there. Somehow I had expected him to be back a little earlier, but… Smokey can be full of surprises…

_I shouldn’t worry too much, he will be just fine..._ , I persuaded myself and got back to bed, staring at the ceiling, forcing a bitter smile on my lips.

The last months had been quite strange, though. Smokey hasn’t been always with me, in fact, he is more like… like a part of me. Some time ago I had met another Conduit, he had that strange powers and… and I just had been curious. He could create a twin, another self who did all those things for him he himself didn’t want to do. Back then I thought it would be great to have a twin but now… It was still fine, I liked him, I really do, but I could never make him go away again. At first it was a joke, fooling our friends a little and getting into Reggie’s face, but now I’m worried when he isn’t with me, I care for him and… Actually, he was not me. He has his own character, makes his own decisions, most of them completely different from the decisions I would make. Also he had his own friends by now, his own life, but… He came always back to me. Although he never told me, I assumed he loved me, like I love him. We both knew it was wrong, we knew that we could never tell anyone besides the ones we really trusted, but after all, none of us cared. Reggie probably knew it, for what we were doing in the nights we spent together can’t be unheard, but he never said anything against it, so I just assumed he was fine with that… Or just didn’t want to think about it.

However, even if Reggie had been against it, I wouldn’t care. Why should I? Even if we probably shared the same DNA, he was a different person, he had a mind of his own and made his own decisions. And we decided to be a couple, for we fell in love. Nothing to blame us for.

A few hours later, I almost fell asleep, but then I heard footsteps which woke me up again. Instantly I felt the need to get up, walked over to the door and waited for him to finally got up to our room.

“Are you drunk again?”, I asked him, as he opened the door and kissed him on the cheek. Like always, he had dark circles under his eyes, looked a little pale and it seemed that he wasn’t really able to focus anymore, but I was used to that. I knew he drank too much, I knew he took drugs as well, but… There was no sense in trying to get him away from things like that. I tried to talk to him, but all he responded was: “We are Conduits, we can’t die anyway…”

By now I gave up on that. I loved him, and I didn’t want to lose him by discussing about things I’m not able to change anyway.

“No… Just high…”, he told me, smiled as he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed him being close to me, although I could still notice the scent of the weed he smoked before. Of course I didn’t really like it, and I just had to talk to him again, even though I knew there was actually no sense in it.

“I don’t want you to take shit like that…”

“It’s not shit, it is pot… There’s a difference.”, he replied and I just sighed, kissed him again. I actually didn’t really want to discuss that, but I was worried about him.

“Yeah, now it is pot… And what’s next?”

“Nothing, man… Just chill, okay? Maybe it would do you a favor if you join me smoking weed sometimes. You’re always so stressed out…”

“I’m not stressed out! I’m worried!”, I replied angrily and let go of him, walked over to the bed and sat down. For a moment I thought he would just turn around and leave, but instead he walked over and sat down besides me, laying his arm around me, carefully caressing my back. I wasn’t used to him being so gentle, but I assumed this was probably because he had just smoked weed and the effects still hadn't worn off.

“Listen… You don’t have to be worried… I’m not addicted, I just take it for fun. I already told you, okay? So stop pouting, please. I’ll stop eventually. Just not now.”, he told me and pulled me close, gently kissing my neck. I knew what he wanted, which was probably the reason he hadn’t just left as I told him to stop with those drugs, but I wouldn’t give in that quickly. Not this time.

“Smokey, stop it. I really mean it. I know we’re Conduits and it won’t kill us, but nevertheless I don’t like it when you’re high… Sometimes this makes you just… just strange. I don’t know…”, I tried to explain, but Smokey just laughed about it, continued kissing my neck.

I just closed my eyes and gave in to his wonderful caresses, for I loved it way too much when he did something like this. He normally was never that gentle, never that caring… Most of the times he came home and just fucked me senseless, before he laid down besides me and started talking, but this time it was actually different, and that made me worry.

“What’s wrong, love?”, I asked him and turned in his embrace, gently pulling him close, stroking his back and along his sides.

“Nothing… as I said, just a little high.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. Why are you so gentle? Normally you just fuck me as soon as you’re home, not even caring if I’m up to that… You’re not the cuddly type…”, I replied and pulled the beanie off his head, gently fondling through his hair.

“Well, maybe I like it. Just enjoy it, okay? We don’t have to talk about every single little change… If I want to cuddle right now, leave it. Otherwise I could just get up and go away, finding someone else for the night, if you prefer that.”, Smokey replied a little pissed and I wasn’t really sure what to think about that. Had he actually been cheating on me when he didn’t came home for the night?

“Are you cheating on me?”, I just asked then and pulled him a little closer, trying to hold him as tight as I was able to, for the feeling creeping up inside my chest was unbearable… The few seconds he needed to answer were just horrible to me and for a moment I actually thought he would say _yes_ , but then he managed to convinced me of the contrary.

“Hell no! I could never do that… Don’t think of me like that! I’m not a whore!”, he told me and pushed me on the bed, leaning over me with a gleam of anger in his eyes. For a moment I thought he would beat me up or at least slap me for that, but instead he just bend down and gave me another kiss on the lips. I was a little startled at first, but then I just enjoyed it. I didn’t even know Smokey could be that gentle and loving, but as long as he was like this, why shouldn’t I just enjoy it? Nevertheless I wanted to know what was wrong with him, wanted to know what was going on.

“Hey… love, please. I enjoy whatever you are doing here, but… Just tell me why? What happened?”, I asked him again and carefully pushed him away from me until we were both lying side to side, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I already told you twice, it is nothing.”, he tried again, but I just laid my finger on his lips.

“You’re a horrible liar. We both know that.”, I said and smiled at him, still a little worried, before I kissed him for a short moment again and waited until he finally explained. It took him some time, but eventually he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you, and that is a promise!”, he said to me and I nodded, even though I didn’t take a stock in those threats. He often threatened me about many things, but I never really took them serious. Why should I? Even though he was a little aggressive sometimes, also beat me up every now and then, he would never dare doing something like that. I knew he could never kill me and even if he just beat me because of something, he apologized afterwards.

“I met Eugene today and we had a fight. And before you ask, no I didn’t fight with him like that, not with powers. But he told me… he told me I didn’t deserve you. And that I’m ruining your life with the kind of person I am. I thought about it and maybe he’s right.”, Smokey told me and I instantly got a lump in my throat.

“What do you want to tell me?”, I asked him and felt my eyes filling with tears, fearing that he would leave me alone and that wasn’t what I wanted. Sometimes he was a bad person, but nevertheless I loved him and wanted him to stay, no matter how bad he treated me.

“I need to stop beating you up. I need to stop abusing you when I’m drunk. For fuck’s sake, I just threatened you and already regret it! I just don’t want to lose you.”, he told me and I was glad that he didn’t said he wanted to leave, but nevertheless, his words made me sad. Somehow I knew it was true, but on the other hand I didn’t really care. Of course he was beating me a lot, of course he sometimes forced me to have sex with him, but the small things he had done, the days when he had actually been nice… It was enough for me. And also I knew that he wouldn’t change. He always told me he wanted to change when he saw me crying again, he told me he wanted to change when he saw one of those ‘perfect couples’ giggling all way long while holding hands, but he never ever made a single move to do so. And it was fine. I knew how he was, I knew who he was, and I fell in love with him anyway.

“So? Smokey, listen to me. Yes, you are right. Sometimes, you do hurt me, but I don’t care. I want you to stay. I love you!”, I explained and wrapped my arms around him again, pulling him as close as it was possible. What I just said wasn’t even a lie. I really didn’t care what he did to me anymore, for I knew this was who he was, also I still remembered all the cute things. That one time I was sick he had been staying home with me in the evening instead of going out, also he had made me tea and just sat besides me, holding my hand, gently stroking it… Also he was always there when I needed him, had saved me more than one time and just… cared. Even though he never told me, I knew he did.

“How can you be sure? I mean, you can’t tell me you’re pissed sometimes, you can’t tell me you never wanted to retaliate! I made you cry so many times.”, he went on and I nodded.

“Of course I wanted to. But I never did and I never will. I know how you really are, so I can condone your behavior.”, I explained, stroked his back and gently started kissing his neck, for I wanted to show him that I really meant it.

For a moment, he allowed me to kiss him like this and I smiled as I heard his quiet moaning, but after a while he pushed me away and looked directly into my eyes. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but somehow he looked at me in a departure from convention.

“Smokey?”, I begun, but he laid his finger on my lips, closed his eyes then and leaned forward until he was less than an inch away, took his finger down again and gently started kissing my lips. I needed a second to realize what was going on, but then I just gave in and closed my eyes, enjoyed how caring he was, enjoyed his warmth and that he was that close, felt his hands stroking my back and sighed while he kissed me into oblivion~

I can’t tell how long we were sitting there like this, but eventually his kisses intensified and I knew that his gentleness was over now, that everything would be the same as it had always been, but it was fine. Somehow I knew he wouldn’t change, somehow I also knew that I would always be the bottom part, crying because he hurt me, bruises all over my skin, but hell, I would never want to change it. Smokey abused me and I let it happen, just for those little moments when he actually showed me how much I meant to him.

As he loosened the kiss and started biting my lips instead, I just closed my eyes and had a hard time not to scream. It hurt like hell and I could already taste the blood, but instead of trying to stop him I just clung my fingers into his shoulders and tried to ignore the pain, waited until he had enough.

After he finally let go of my lips, he went on and started biting my neck. I tried to just breath the pain away, but same as always, I ended up whimpering like a puppy. I could hear him moaning and knew that it made him horny as he heard the noises I made, and for that I stopped holding myself back, gave in and let the pain overwhelm me.

By the time he stopped biting me I was already crying, feeling the tears running down my face and neck, mixing with the blood that dripped from the bruises he made. I felt him sitting up and dared to open my eyes, looking at him like through fog, for my tears still stealing parts of my vision, but nevertheless I could see enough to realize he was leering at me and tried to smile.

“I know I’m hurting you again, but damn hell, I can’t stop now.”, I heard him saying and nodded, knowing that the pain would get even worse, but that was okay. Eventually one gets used to something like that, also enjoying it after a while. I was a Conduit like he was and my bruises would heal in a couple of minutes anyway.

As he took of my shirt, he did something I wasn’t expecting, started burning my flesh with his powers, leaving me no choice but to scream.

“Shut up! If Reggie hears us, we would have to stop this. And if that happens, you gonna regret it!”, he threatened and I closed my eyes and nodded, wanted to beg for mercy, but I knew this would only make him do worse than this.

“Good. I won’t warn you again.”, he said and burned me again, but this time I pressed both my hands on my mouth, tried not to release a single sound. Nothing was left of his promise to change, but I had already known that before. By now I could also smell my burned flesh and didn’t even dare looking down on what he just did, hoping it wouldn’t leave any scars, for I already had too many.

“This makes you so beautiful.”, I heard him say and wanted to reply with a sarcastic snort, but instead I just nodded and looked at him again, trying not to let my eyes show the pain I was suffering from. I wanted him to enjoy this like he always did, no matter what he put me through for that.

“Turn around.”, he then demanded and I slowly got up, tried to ignore the pain, but it was almost not possible for me. I barely was able to move my body, so Smokey just pulled me up and turned me around like he wanted me to, but the pain was almost killing me.

“My love, please… ahh!!”, was the only thing I was able to say before I felt even more pain as he started to burn my back, too.

“Please, what? Please be more gentle? You should know better by now.”, he replied with anger in his voice and ripped off my pants, almost gently stroking over my ass then, giving me a little hope before he shattered it again and slapped me a few times. Even though it hurt, this still felt much better than getting burned, so I started moaning in pleasure to encourage him to go on. The burn wounds were already healing slowly and the pain was finally fading while lust replaced him.

“You like that, yeah?”, he asked me and I nodded, but then he stopped slapping me and I already closed my eyes, for I was not sure what he was going to do next. Surprisingly, I felt his tongue on my ass shorty afterwards, gently licking me instead of hurting me again. Smokey had done this a few times before and it just felt so unbelievably good everytime he did it.

“Go on, please! Don’t stop!”, I begged and heard him chuckling the next second, but still continuing what he was doing. Why couldn’t he always be as gentle as this, why did he feel the need to hurt me all the time? It wasn’t the first time I asked myself that question, but in the end I always tried to ignore it, for I would probably never find an answer to it. This was just how he was, and I loved him, no matter what.

I felt myself getting hard already and craved for more, even though I enjoyed this really much, I wanted to finally feel him inside me.

“Smokey, take me! Please, I need your cock inside me!”, I begged and heard him laughing again, but he stopped licking me and I heard him pulling off his pants a moment after. He took position behind me and I felt his dick rubbing at my entrance then, before he just pushed it inside me, not giving my a second to get used to him. I screamed in pain and clung into the sheets, heard him laughing behind me, while he roughly started moving inside me.

“What? Want it harder?”, he asked me and just did it without even waiting for my answer. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy all of this, but right now the pain was just too huge to actually enjoy it, so I waited for this to get better, but it just didn’t. Smokey probably didn’t even realize how much he was hurting me, but it was okay. I could feel his dick pounding inside me and knew he was almost there, not caring about how long I needed to cum. He just thrusted harder inside me, a little deeper, his moanings got louder and louder and it didn’t take him too long to have his orgasm this time.

“Ah, Delsin! Del… sin…”, I heard him moaning and smiled, for he at least did me that one favor of moaning my name before I felt him cumming inside me, pulling his dick out afterwards, lying down besides me with a confident smile on his face. For a moment I just kept my position, hoping he would also pleasure me, but instead he just looked at me grinning and I gave up and laid down besides him.

“Was it good?”, I asked him sarcastically and turned around then, because I really didn’t want to see his confident grin anymore, just wanted to sleep, but he wouldn’t let me anyway.

“Of course it was. But I guess you’re not satisfied. Come on, let me…”

“No, it’s fine.”, I replied then and tried not to cry, but the tears just kept running down my face. Actually, I wasn’t even sure why I was still crying, but somehow I felt horrible, probably by the fact that he just promised me to change again and went on like he always did. Even though I was used to that, even though I knew what he would be doing, I still had hope he would actually stop abusing me eventually.

A moment later, I felt him snuggling up to me, wrapping his arms around me, gently kissing my neck.

“What is wrong with you, seriously? Why do you always hurt me and then… and then you just snuggle up to me and whisper some nice words and everything is fine again? I just don’t understand this.”, I asked him trying not to sound too weepy, but it was hard for me.

“We already discussed this.”, he just replied, stroke over my body and let his hands wander down to my dick, which was still a little hard, but before he could touch me down there, I turned around and looked directly into his eyes, which looked so much like mine, just so much more tired and miserable.

“I love you.”, I told him and leaned over to him to kiss him, just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as I could, feeling him doing the same.

“I really do… But I need to know, need to feel that you love me in return.”, I whispered into his ear and felt him tensing up in my arms, knowing that he didn’t like to say those words, but I just needed to be reminded again.

“I do. I can’t show it. Never could. Never will. I can do my best to change, but you can’t expect me changing in a few minutes.”, he replied a little pissed and tried to get up, but I pulled him even closer, didn’t wanna let him go.

“Please stay. It’s fine… Look, I am sorry, I just overreacted.”, I told him and he calmed down a little in my arms, even though I could still feel him breathing heavily in my arms.

“Just shut the fuck up, okay?”, he warned me and I nodded, trying to hold my tears back and loosened my grip around his body, but he made no move to get up and leave.

“Listen, Delsin. We will manage. Just give me some time.”, he added and started stroking my back and then my hips.

“I can’t control it. This is who I am. I love to hurt you, I love to see you suffer and I can’t tell you why, I can just try not to hurt you too bad. It is like an animal inside me, and no matter how bad I feel afterwards, I can’t keep it inside when I’m fucking you. I need to see you suffer to cum.”, he tried to explain, but I already knew how it was, how he felt and what was going on. But I still loved him, I still wanted to be with him, and that surely wouldn’t change.

“I know, my love. I know. As I said, I overreacted, and it’s fine. I’m sorry.”, I told him again and stroke gently over his cheek, smiling at him, and surprisingly, he smiled back at me.

Those were the little moments that made me want to stay with this man for the rest of my life. 


End file.
